The purpose of this project is to organize and conduct a US-USSR Population Symposium. This symposium will bring together a small group of the leading demographers and related population specialists from both the United States and the Soviet Union. These researchers will present papers focusing upon research relating to their own country. In the symposium setting, the discussion of these papers by authors, commentators, and other participants will help to define a comparative perspective on the population structure and problems of these two major countries. The US-USSR Population Symposium will be held from March 18 to 20, 1991, at The Urban Institute in Washington, D.C. The dates and location were chosen to coordinate the symposium with the 1991 Annual Meetings of the Population Association of America, which take place from March 21 to 23 in Washington. The juxtaposition of the two meetings will make attendance more convenient for participating American demographers, many of whom will be attending the PAA meetings, and will also enhance the experience of Soviet participants, who will be able to attend the PAA meetings, allowing them to broaden their interaction with American population specialists. The symposium will take the form of several thematic sessions. One or more prepared papers will be presented by both American and Soviet participants during each session. Simultaneous translocation between English and Russian will be provided.